Talk:Gin Ichimaru
Wonderwice is scared of him? Um... i suppose i'm not completely up to date, so i may have missed this. When do they show Wonderwice as being scared of him? Acacia Akiyama 01:31, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :I wouldn't say scared, but Wonderweiss doesn't trust him. During the Hueco Mundo arc, when he finds Tosen spying on Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu, Wonderweiss stops him and Ichimaru "guesses" that Wonderweiss doesn't like him. Arrancar109 01:51, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::You think we should clarify that then? In the article it says both Rukia and Wonderwice are scared of him.Acacia Akiyama 01:55, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Repetition Is it really necessary to repeat the information on his Arrancar research appearances twice? It is explained twice, with the exact same words. I removed it once, but it was replaced. I will remove it once more now i have this here to let you know the info is still there even if i remove it, it is just in a different section. Acacia Akiyama 16:32, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :Resolved An Ability of his Shikai left out. I went back to the Soul Society arc chapters and noticed something. When Aizen orders him to kill Rukia, Gin uses his Shikai but instead of hitting Rukia he hits Byakuya. When Gin retracts his Shikai it is shown slithering and bending back like a snake instead of just coming straight back to him. This should be noted that Gin's Shikai can also bend like a snake.. Here is the chap and page to where this happens, http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/177/03/. I have also noticed that his that his Shikai phrase changes depending on the gender of his target. When he targets a female, he replaces him with her and vice versa. Heres the pages to that. http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/176/22/ http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/132/11/ http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/75/14/ Also another thing I noticed it that sometimes when he use his Shikai the cutting part of his blade is sticking up, like a reverse blade sword. Heres more links. http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/75/17/ http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/177/04/ noted this this instance if you look at where his blade connects to the hilt you see whether its upside down seeing as the rest of the blade is covered in Byakuya's blood. Here's an instance when it's not upside up or however you say it, http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/132/11/. Saimaroimaru 04:59, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Well having looked at what you have provided there are some issues. The snake thing is not consistent in what we have seen of his Zanpakutō ability it commonly shoots straight, its never been seen in that instance but one time. Ill list that much about him changing the pronoun for a specific target. Its not really noteworthy whether its upside down or not because its a simple action he can hold it up side down for a upward cutting action or the right way for a downward or either way if its just shooting straight, its depending on his preference, but its no more then rotating his wrist or holding it a certain way like anyone else with a sword can do. Salubri 16:25, 10 June 2009 (UTC) I see what you mean but I looked at the one instance its not upside down or whatever but when it hits Matsumoto blade its upside down again, http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/132/13/. I think its worth mentioning that when ever he uses his Shikai it ends up upside down at some point. Snake thing should be mentioned as well seeing as it is apart of Shinso's abilities even if rarely done, its like saying Byakuya's white sword thing from his Bankai shouldn't be mentioned because it was only used once. Saimaroimaru 22:16, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Why should it be mentioned what i already said about it. Its cause he chooses to do that it doesn't necessarily mean anything as well the snake thing was shown once in one panel of an entire page and never again its not relevant at all and the white sword is not a good comparison because we know that's a definitive ability of that particular Bankai technique. Not only in manga and anime but even in official books it's recognized the same can't be said for either of Gins. Salubri 22:50, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Fine, I'll just leave it as is. However if Gin's Shikai snakes appear again in the upcoming battle, I will be adding it. However where in the article does it mention his tendencies to using his Shikai upside down?Saimaroimaru 22:55, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :You are reading way to much into it, the snake thing is most likely the trail of blood he drew from Byakuya. As for and the the sword, upside is nothing more a flick of the wrist any one can use their sword blade facing up or blade acing down at any time so is not really an ability is just swordsmanship. WhiteStrike 23:14, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Right like it common for blades to bend like that, don't think, its his sword that bending like that. I'm just asking that his tendencies to have his sword upside down when his Shikai is released to be mentioned.Saimaroimaru 23:21, 11 June 2009 (UTC) : Umm... I took a look at your links, and I must say that I'm with Salubri and WhiteStrike with this one. I didn't really get the blade tipping/turning/whatever thing since I didn't see it change position, unless gin himself did something. Both in manga and anime. And the snake thing... same thing as well as the fact that his Zanpakutō Shinsou, has been translated as divine spear, sacred spear or spear of god depending on the translation. Nevertheless, no snake in any translation. --Cyberflame 15:21, 29 June 2009 (UTC) I realise that this topic is a bit old, but Saimaroimaru is correct about the snaking of the Zanpakutō. We see it happen on two separate occasions. When Gin stops Ichigo & gang at the gate, and attacking Byakuya. Both times he withdrew his sword, it noticeably curved (snaked) quite a bit. Bottom right panel (through the gate): http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/75/17/ and here: http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/177/03/. It is not an isolated incident. I think it should be noted in the article. Something to the effect of "When returning the blade to its normal length, it has been seen to curve, rather than returning in a straight line." would be fine. No need to go into detail on it. Just add those two links in as a reference. I think the upside down thing is either a drawing error (KT does make them often enough) or just Ichimaru moving his wrist around, flipping it --Yyp 15:39, 24 July 2009 (UTC) The snaking is bound to just be how it returns to it's normal form. Medrike14 01:31, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Uh no, we decided if we see more it then bring it up, just leave it for now.Saimaroimaru 03:17, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Shinso is at it again, this time on release, rather than when returning. Middle panel: http://manga.bleachexile.com/bleach-chapter-390-page-13.html. I won't add it, as I want to see other peoples opinions first. --Yyp 22:42, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :Are u talking about it looking curved? I'm sorry, but I don't think I fully understand you're question/statement. Minato88 00:57, October 9, 2009 (UTC) How about we put a line that says, "Shinsou has demonstrated the ability to curve" and reference it to that page from the latest chapter and maybe the one in the SS arc and be done with it. However, I do not support actually using the word "snake" or "snaking" because it has implications towards Shinsou's zanpakuto spirit and frankly we don't know anything about said spirit. Tinni 04:03, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Sigh. Snake is being used as a verb here. It in no way implies anything at all about Gin's zanpakuto spirit, it describes the way in which the blade moves, the word's not an issue. However, in this specific instance, it looks to me like we're just seeing the natural curve of Gin's blade from an angle, not that the weapon was actually bending itself. Katana and wakizashi traditionally have a natural curve, after all. Furthermore, it looks like Gin's blade bending is just when it retracts; it always (so far) shoots forward straight like there's immense force behind it, and reels in like a ribbon. Magugag 19:39, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Child Prodigy?? "Gin is one of a handful of child prodigies in Soul Society along with Kaien Shiba and Tōshirō Hitsugaya." In a way, it might be true... but since neighter gin or kaien have been confrimed to be child prodigies, I'll remove it for now. If something is confirmed, it can be put back. But for now it's really unconfrimed information--Cyberflame 18:42, 20 June 2009 (UTC) This is why there needs to be more awareness of what is happening in the storyline and more reading of the manga. It is explained in the conversation between Ukitake and Kaien when he is trying to talk kaien into becoming his lieutenant during turn back the pendulum arc. It is confirmed that kaien was a child prodigy and that at the time gin who was still a kid was also and had even gotten through the academy faster then kaien and had become a seated officer.Salubri 18:58, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Yeah, no it was Gin In chapter 364 it's Gin makes the "Stench of death" comment not Aizen. Those were clearly his freakishly long fingers and in the Maximum 7 translation, the dialogue was in Gin's slang. Aizen just thought the "stench of death" was a splendid thing and commented on it being fitting for the scene before them. Aizen's creepy. Tinni 11:46, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Trivia "Despite being manipulative, Gin admits that he is pleased with his former lieutenant Izuru Kira after seeing him killing an Arrancar, this shows that there may be some good in him" I'm pretty sure that doesn't show the possibility of any good. It just shows that Gin is satisfied that Kira is strong enough and, if anything, shows that Gin is just a twisted man. This, to me, sounds like the writings of a hopeful Gin fan. ThePortalMan 16:46, 2 August 2009 (UTC) I agree and i tihnk that part should be removedOne eyed king 22:08, 2 August 2009 (UTC) I concur, as it simply is one possible interpretation of what he means, and a single statement doesn't mean that he's good. As no one else said otherwise or provided an alternative in the past 11 days since you brought this up, I removed it. Twocents 01:52, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Speed During his battle with Toshiro, he had amazing speed, stabbing his sword wildly at the young genius. Shouldn't this be noted?--Kylecharmed 00:42, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :Anime padding. Don't get me wrong it was very cool and all but that particular move was not present in the manga so... no for now. Tinni 01:37, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Proposed profile image change I propose a change to the image of Ichimaru that we use for this profile as it's very old and comes from the Soul society arc. What do you guys think of replacing the image with the new image from episode 232? Tinni 02:03, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Yes to the change, no to the one you featured. It does look like you edited the background heavily, but I think it's because you took it from an episode where Ichimaru was trapped within flames along with Aizen. Tinni already knows this, but I'm looking for images on numerous characters, and I'm including Ichimaru on this. While I do think the current image is a good image, Ichimaru's not a captain anymore, so I do see Tinni's point of view on this. Anyone who can supply an Arrancar/Hueco Mundo/Fake Karakura arc pic of Ichimaru are welcome to do it. Arrancar109 02:18, September 21, 2009 (UTC) I don't know if this would be feasible, or if it would be too much work in and of itself, but could we maybe make a list of characters that we'd like to update the profile images on, so that way, those who want to help can reference the list, make comments about proposed updates, etc? Twocents 02:22, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Well, like I said, it's on the top of my "To-Do" List now, after Tinni and I had a discussion about Aizen and Soifon's profile pics. Some may or may not be suitable, since I've seen the same Soifon edit attempt countless times, so some may not be accepted right away. Still, I think we can change many of the characters with little to no problems. Arrancar109 02:31, September 21, 2009 (UTC) I did edit the background but the pic actually comes from the arrancar encyclopaedia segment of that episode. Completely unedited it looks like as shown to the left. Ichimaru pictures are however not a problem. I have a ton of them. How about this totally unedited one from episode 154, also shown on the left, then? Tinni 02:55, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Not quite that one, but you're trying. I say keep at it. I'm looking throughout the eps for other characters at the moment, but if I come across a good Ichimaru shot, I'll display here. And yes, omake segments work too, which also might be helpful here. Arrancar109 03:02, September 21, 2009 (UTC) That's gonna be tough, because in the recent episodes Gin has only turned up in the arrancar encyclopaedia in a pose that's "profile" worthy. But I'll keep looking. Good luck with your mugshot hunt. Tinni 03:10, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Right, more images. This time from episode 153. Totally unedited or cropped or prettied up in anyway. If any of them are picked, I'll crop it and make it more focused on Gin and less on background and stuff. Tinni 03:33, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Well, I think that the current image should be changed, as it is an old pic. I like the "Ichimaru pic from 154" one, but feel it is a bit too close to his face (zoomed out slightly it would be perfect, imo). "Gin Episode 153 Option 1" is good too. Both have a better angle on his face than the existing one. --Yyp 13:39, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Ok, "Gin Episode 153 Option 1" it is till we find something better. Tinni 14:46, September 23, 2009 (UTC)